The Arc of of Misadventure
by Azazyel0714
Summary: Watch as i bumble through RWBY with the support of my servants and try to survive a harem ending while all others sit back and laugh at the train wreck.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The moment you wake-up seeing the faces of both Jalter and base Jeanne looking down on you and past there faces a night sky and broken moon your only thought is "Shit i knew i hit the story gacha too many times its the only excuse for this nightmare."

Jalter looked at me as though i was the lowest life form possible and said "Is this another clone of Guda if so im going to incinerate him and be done with it."  
Jeanne sighed and looked at us both dotingly and hugged us both and squealed "I'm so glad to have so many new siblings",I looked at her and replied "What do you mean i am definitely not your sibling" to which she pulled out a manila folder saying "then why do we all have the last name Arc and God brought us together not to mention our similar appearances"  
I laid there floored and had a thought 'wait what was the form for?' "So whats the forms for."

Jalter sneered and replied "Its for some stupid school called beacon to teach outdoor survival of all things. I for one refuse to go." I sat up and groaned feeling exhausted and sore deep inside my very being like ate a whole turkey and wouldn't succumb to desire to nap,"Ugh why do i feel so stretched out",to which they both replied at the same time,"Because your our master!"  
After they said that i felt a bit of a pull from Jeanne and i pulled back suddenly she started to fade as though she was going back to the throne except the motes of light and her essence was merging with me I felt so much better i started to glow a golden white and then my consciousness was dragged inward and i saw something heart renderingly beautiful it was a golden door except the surface was fluid in that i could see moment of legends of Heracles doing his labors, Of Gilgamesh sitting in his throne doing his duties as king yet i felt he noticed me as he looked directly at me and i saw his body huff as though amused, Lastly i saw alter lancer Artoria riding her stead through a country side as I reached the door i touched it and heard a old and weary voice draw out "You are not ready to peer into the throne for our deeds are not to be viewed by one untested by hardship" I was stunned to hear the words of one of the Grand so i simply nodded and said "Very well i will see where life and this power takes me whether its to conflict or a a more sedentary life, I imagine Emiya wouldn't mind helping me make a cafe and just cook and live a easy isekai life or I and the Cu's could go become hunters and protect humanity from the evils of the land."  
"Humph if such a weak lifestyle is your path you shall not have many of our support never mind affections but its of no consequence you shall now awaken go your destiny awaits but beware the outsiders for they may escape the protections your power provides you against us for there reality isn't one we ascribe to".

I could feel myself being dragged away back into darkness only to open my eyes to golden eyes half a foot away and feeling a softness underneath my head my mind exploded with the knowledge i was getting a lap pillow she pulled back and looked forward into the forest and said "Go back to sleep Master i shall awaken you at dawn so we may march to the city in the distance ." As i relaxed i felt tired and nodded feeling drowsy and said "Goodnight big sister."  
The last thing i heard was her chock and i faded to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

As i woke i saw Jalter sitting across form me working on something on a fire so i got up and walked around and sat besides her and saw she was making some bird eggs it slipped out of my mouth, "thank god the eggs are unfertilized".

She sighed and replied "while on campaign we didn't always have the best rations so we had to make due with whatever we could find not that it matters i don't need need to eat its just to make sure you wont be useless and i have to carry you. Besides there's been a couple black armored animals running around that are attracted to you. Do you know what they are?"

"Yes there called Grim its kinda complicated we are at a different world as you most certainly noticed with the shattered moon", I replied

"So what major differences can we expect and i haven't missed the fact that you recognized the world were in which means you must have prophetic or clairvoyance abilities".

Honestly i highly doubt telling her a day ago she was a fictional character in a gacha game i whaled in and squealed like a little girl when i got her on rate up would do well for my complexion i loved my skin not being a charred mess so i replied with a shrugging "whether thats the case or not it doesn't change the fact that this world is held back by monsters but on the bright side this is a world where most if not all heroic spirits can find there calling but i will be a hunter and save others,"I looked her in the eye and asked solemnly "Jalter i need your strength i need you to burn all my obstetrical s in my path to making this a better world beyond the reach of meddling immortals and i think you will enjoy slaying a god or two when we interfere with there games."

She sat there processing my words and then scoffed with a shake of the head saying" A young boy shouldn't be worried about killing gods leave that to me or one of those fetish body suit wearing weirdos."

I suddenly felt a expanding feeling in my stomach like and as i started glowing white but with purple tints as motes of light began leaving me and forming Scathach leaving me woozy and missing the first part of what she said but heard "And my lovers never seemed to mind such attire". Honestly i agreed what man and how many women could deny the sight of the beauty in front of us purple hair that dragged low with a voluptuous body that was perfectly outlined and highlighted with sensuous curves that rendered me all but mute for a sec catching her looking back me,"Does OUR Master have a problem with my attire."

I snorted "That is stupid question your the most desired woman in all Celtic myths your clothes just add to your appeal." I started feeling sick like my blood was moving too slow the world tinted pink and i heard a sickly sweet voice in my head "The most beautiful of the celts i see you had best not desire to have me assist you child for the insult i shall allow you to make it up by worshiping my feet as my ottoman for a week to earn my forgiveness." I sat there thinking was it worth alienating Meb she brings easy blood soldiers that are better than bone warriors but still probably not as good as Avicborns golems and her carriage isn't too impressive but remembering Gramps words about how my power scales with how close i am with the servants i sighed out "I apologize for my insult to you Queen Meb you are a beautiful woman i was just struck with the physical art before me." She tittered and replied with a sultry "You didn't deny the chance to worship my body should i take that as a confirmation." To which i responded with a slow "Yes i admit i have a small oral fetish in both ways the act of having control over your partners pleasure and bringing them to there climax over and over till there a sloppy mess." She exhaled in delight "Oh for your age you will be a lovely treat but after you bring me to untold pleasures what deviance will you attempt will you put me in a mating press and breed me like your own personal sloppy whore." I whispered "No i would do the most deviant and perverted im going to call you mommy and gently suck your breasts go to sleepy suckling you." As soon as i said that i slammed shut the connection we had with a mad giggle and looked up to see Jalters blush and Scathach"s amused raised eyebrow.

Scathach looked me up and down and said "I had no idea our master was into such deviancy, be careful of Raikou when the berserkers wake up but disregarding our masters perversity you should know that you can only have a single servant of each class out so no two sabers but you can get around it a bit by using servants with duel summoning such as Semiramis or a few others oh and most importantly unless you make the connection secure all your servants can hear your messages, now lets get moving your done eating correct?"

I had a moment of dread as i realized the harshest slave driver in history was going to set the pace to Vale which i assumed we were going towards seeing as there wasn't any mountains so no mistral and i didn't know shit about Vacuo besides its a desert and lastly i didnt freeze to death last night so not Atlas but at least i know the plot of this Kingdom if i was sent to another one my knowledge would be at best worthless or a massive target on my back and the only thing i will allow on my back is the best daughter Jack for a piggy back ride. I exhaled and stretched as we started to march and i started to sing in my head "Where off to see the Wizard in my head" only to hear childish giggling and i sighed knowing i was going to have a adventure today.

A/N Hopefully this one was better than the last if there is anything i could improve on in terms of writing style or the way the story is going i welcome it though i reserve the right to go cry under my blankets and eat my cookie dough ice cream as you people tear my hopes and dreams apart. 


	3. Chapter 3

After gathering all our belongings being just a backpack filled with my identification a days worth of food and some money we started our march towards Vale, a few minutes into walking down the path Scathach turned toward me "You need to learn how to assimilate the power of your servants granted not many will give you any help till you prove yourself or there pity," Jeanne interjected with" No i have no problem helping my new little brother!", "Fine she works as well, imagine her legend who she is her personality and overlap that with yourself like a blanket"  
I breathed in and i felt a heavy weight in my hands opening my eyes i had her standard in hand and a niggling feeling i could probably not totally embarrass myself with it so i twirled it in my hands and almost took a chuuni stance about to declare my intentions being a hero of justice but the thought of some Servants made me pause hey jack you in there i heard a hum and then what daddy do you wanna play I then said aloud "Sure come on out" the feeling of her trying to escape was very weak so i had to push her out with a exhale and she manifested in front of me the effort making me dizzy along with supporting the powerful servants made me realize that with both Jeannes i would only be able to support one more servant not counting the servant Im mantled with.

"Daddy whats that " Jack pointed at a small lonely beowolf "thats a grim specifically its a beowolf they like to hunt in packs its kinda strange theres not a couple more granted we are near the city so the rest could have been hunted"  
Scathach pointed at it and said "fine then you must kill it"

I walked up to it with Jeannes standard seeing me the beowolf growled and ran at me as it charged i sidestepped and smashed its hip in crippling it as it lay whimpering in pain as i advanced slowly and held the point of the standard down and shoved down silencing it.  
All the spirits gave a small nod except jack who jumped and gave me a hug "daddy why is the bad wolf turning into mist"  
"Its because a evil witch that never was loved faithfully got screwed over by the two gods that made this world but that doesn't excuse the fact that she has been creating and guiding monsters to kill all of people for a long time." Truthfully i kinda expected Medea or any of the other demigods who were screwed by the gods to respond but that wasn't the case silence was my only response.

After 2 hours of walking we reached the wall of Vale and then reached the front gate seeing the guards and machine gun emplacements we slowly approached and i hailed the guards "Heyyy we got 3 hunter trainees and a child can we get in?"  
"Show us your paperwork and we will let you in" I reached into my bag and handed him the paperwork with our IDs after flipping through he replied "Very well everything looks to be in order don't cause trouble."

I returned all the paperwork to the bag and we walked into the city and as we past the gate Jack took my and Scathach hands saying "Mommy Daddy lets go get ice cream ive never had it before." I grinned and said "Of course Jackie me and wifey will take turns feeding you". Scathach gave me a bedazzling smile and as i lost myself in her eyes she then kicked me in the shin and made me trip hard making jack laugh calling me clumsy and Jalter sighed calling me hopeless and then hauled me up and pushed me forward into the cites downtown area i walked up to a walking passerby " Hey do you know where a hotel is in the area" the man pointed us towards the more affluent side of the city but knowing Beacon started in a few days we weren't worried about our funds so checked in with Jack and I sharing a room after she called us daddy to the concierge with the other two sharing the neighboring room we all went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was at that moment i realized i was still Jaune on the inside as i held my stomach as the bullhead shook back and forth heavily from the turbulence Jeanne rubbed my back to escape the queasiness of my weak stomach i called out to Ruler Martha to take over my body whom we struck up a friendship along with Atalanta taking care of Jack during our hotel stay.  
Rather than float in darkness and seeing through my eyes unable to move i drifted down to the Door to the Throne and touching it i pushed my mind inside and drifted towards a Zigurrat as i landed at the base i walked up feeling a pressure of a a greater presence looking down upon me, I crossed the boundary and into the temple and saw a golden king sitting on his throne mentally i exhaled in relief as i saw Gilgamesh was in his Caster form so i knelt on a knee "My king i come here bearing news of 4 great treasures that have escaped your vault of treasures four relics of this worlds age of gods representing Knowledge Creation Destruction, and Choice."  
"Most people would start by making requests of there lord before offering tribute but what i want to know is why do you offer me the equivalent of noble phantasms when the retrieval will do naught but create foes." He shifted and looked at me with his reddish gold slitted eyes and i knew if i said the wrong thing he would kill me for the impertinence of trying to treat the king as a tool so i spoke with utter truthfulness,  
I see he still has some of the arrogance and immaturity of the caster form so i can appeal to that. "My king if the relics are not secured all of humanity will fall, look through your clairvoyance of the fall of Beacon, Haven and destruction the kingdom of Atlas. You are the king of heros i cannot see you allowing the age of man to be destroyed by the machinations of arrogant gods."  
He frowned and stood up and walked down the steps of his throne towards me i feared he was going to smite me as i saw his Gate open i stood up started only to be grabbed from behind by chains out of more Gates,I sighed and looked down not wanting to see a sword or some other object be launched at me and be splattered only to be proven correct as he stabbed a ornate needle into my heart but it didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have i looked up at and mouthed why as i couldn't speak with blood came out my mouth "Look down at my hands child for you shall be made worthy of my power" And as i did i saw a tube connected to his arm with blood traveling throw the needle into my heart but the kicker was i could see the gold flakes his very divinity flowing into me marking me as his own.  
After a solid 10 minutes of exchanging blood he pulled the needle out of me and wearily walked and slumped into his throne and looked at me "Jaune you now bear my blood the key of Babylon will eventually cover your body as does mine i set it so you may use some weapons and all my staffs though many other treasures are beyond you." He shifted and brought out some wine out of a gate and called out "Reach into your heart and request a cup and the gate will comply" Gilgamesh called out so i held a hand over my heart and thought of a grail the grails we all know and hate it popped out of a gate that appeared over my shoulder."Good to be so compatible with the gate so soon you will do just fine my heir."  
Hearing that i coughed on the wine and looked at him "That is a heavy burden i may need some assistance on that."  
He gave me a even look "You have all the great kings within you you will undoubtedly marry a great queen worthy of your future stature so your tutoring is in well hand. " I pulled out a therapy chair/sofa of the gate to be more careful as he looked upon the seat curiously before shaking it off and continued "Do not wait on others to make the moves on the board rather than go to Beacon you could have simply seduced Semiramis and had her Hanging Gardens as a foothold and in time your own kingdom rivaling Atlas."  
I looked inside and realized he was right i had and could guide the power to end the terrors of the world but i wanted to be a hero, and to learn beside the ladies of this world but I came to the thought it didn't matter what was the most optimal answer this was my adventure i was going to do it my way regardless because in the end it was my choice."I appreciate your words my king however i must walk my own path to supremacy".  
The temple shook as the king laughed and stood up "Great you are to be your own man!, Now let none tell you otherwise now go i must rest from the exchange earlier the waking world beckons for its king."

I faded back to the light of awareness and saw the bullhead doors open and Jeanne nudged me up and took my hand while calling "Come back here little sister we need go together so we don't get lost" Jeannes smile was blinding compared to Jalters death rattle of annoyance and humiliation at the public affection as Jeanne pulled us all together into the atrium and we sat down waiting for Ozpin.


	5. Chapter 5

With Ozpin no where in sight i left to a adjacent room to summon the last member of my future team barring swap outs during missions so others didn't see the other servants especially the casters i feel if Oz were to find we had access to a form of magic he wouldn't have many if any compunctions in forcing my compliance to his goals, i opened a heavy door leading to a store room for the stage area and seeing no one there Atalanta called out from within me There isn't anyone here nor could i feel anyone following you so push me out, i sighed and started the push her essence out of me as she rendered into a solid form i had a hilarious thought of when CRDL would inevitably did something stupid and tried to bully her for being a faunus only to be smashed through some walls for there troubles.  
She pulled us out of the side room only to run into Glynda who looked at us then the door back to us "I most sincerely hope you didn't leave a mess or do anything inappropriate otherwise i will personally throw you off the cliff if i have to see the emissions of another teenager" She slapped her crop onto her hand and then we heard a tapping on a mic of ozpin coughing and preparing his speech so i grabbed Atalanta's hand and pulled her past Glynda and we sat back in the back without anyone near us i glanced at Atalanta and she looked thunderous so i coughed "I hope you didn't take her seriously shes just used to stupid teenagers and teenagers who are possibly about to die tomorrow in a forest full of monsters are going to do stupid things if only to assure themselves,"  
"l will keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look at you all, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then coughed took a long obnoxious loud sip of his coffee mug and walked off the stage.

Jalter, Jeanne, Atalanta and I were laying down against the walls of the atrium watching the students only to see Blake walking out of the changing area and look for a area to sleep seeing Atalanta's ears she perked up and i swear i saw her bow twitch in her bow, she then came towards and sat a few feet away from Atalanta and questioned "I'm Blake Belladona are you from Vale?, I came from the Menagerie to become a Huntress which was quite a trip."

"Hmm I'm from outside the kingdoms me and my companions over time came together and formed a bond though i certainly wont deny im enjoying these stable comforts compared to always being on the move." Blake nodded and i could imagine being in a terrorist cell she was probably well used to camping for somewhat extended times and missing most modern comforts. but i was curious as to how strongly she wanted to protect her secret and her possibly seeing me in a good light will go a long way so i whispered towards her "Your secret is safe here i imagine trying to sleep with that bow on will be extremely uncomfortable" she started and looked and me in anger and slight fear "How did you know!?"  
"Your bow twitches when you emote not to mention you have night vision you didn't trip or strain to see Atalanta's ears from across the room so it was easy to bring it all together but do not worry you are in good company no one will judge you."  
She sagged and whispered to herself "first damn night and I've already been outed by a human no less ugh" She reached up and gently pulled off her bow and relaxed with a sigh as i imagine they were sore after being pressed by a bow for hours. She looked at us and just huffed and laid on her side and covered her face "Goodnight i was going to read but all my plans for anonymity have been seen through ill sort out my existence in the morning" she deadpanned.

Both Jeannes were already asleep so i rolled over into Jeanne and laid my head on her chest and she mumbled and very firmly gripped my head and cuddled my head and giggled "Big sister wont let you go your mine" I huffed and let her be a cuddlebug though i could feel the piercing stare coming at me from Atalanta and Blake soon i drifted off, and into dreams of past glories and tragedies knowing i will face my own challenges in the coming morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up pinned on my back with a set of heft weights on my sides looking down i saw a pair of sun kissed, and ash covered heads on my chest smiling gently i started to stroke Jalters head and whispered "Its time to wake up ladies its time to get ready or you will miss breakfast i could feel the very moment they inhaled at the mention of food and they joined the waking world i felt Jalter stiffen on me realizing her position.

She looked, and up seeing my face blushed and then groaned and rolled over bumping into Atalanta who gave us a eye roll who pushed her into back into us setting off a cascade of expressions on Jalters face, a brief flash of embarrassment joy and something else probably murderous rage with the levels of incandescent rage that showed.

Jeanne giggled at the sight and just pressed her head into me "Im glad my siblings are getting along so well Im going to go get changed see you both at breakfast."

Jalter pushed off me and fled after jeanne to get changed and though a part of me was sad she left it was definitely a joy to watch her go,A loud snort came "Men they never change"

I just laughed and got up to get ready hearing the other prospective students doing the same but looking around i coudn't see the rest of the cast characters except Cardin and i had zero intention of talking to him so i shrugged and moved and got changed and walking into the cafeteria for breakfast i saw Nora and Ren "i wonder if Nora's energy is just fanon or is she even worse" I saw her grab Ren and start shaking him with what i hoped to be fake tears "Ren you traitor you've joined the forces of evil you are eating my hated enemy the great evil of our time wafflesss!"

I blinked "Nah i like my sanity despite the voices in my head". Seeing a wild Weiss alone i went and sat down a few seats away " Excuse me did you want something?" She snarked.  
"Not particularly i just wanted breakfast though i am feeling distinctly unwelcome at this table should i leave?" She winced and i could just imagine winter giving her a verbal thrashing on greetings and being improper behavior.  
"I apologize i am still acclimating to this to new environment not to mention we had to sleep on a hard floor so i am not well rested allow me to introduce myself i am Weiss Shnee and i came here from Atlas to hear of different cultures and attend this fine school now who are you if you please?"  
"My name is Jaune Arc, and i was born and raised outside the kingdoms growing up with the tales of my family so i came here to try to live up to that but who knows how that will go, anyway its time to get ready for initiation good luck on getting a good partner."

Im going to do the initiation next chapter


End file.
